What We Do for Love
by Okami The Blue Wolf
Summary: "Out of the millions of people in the world, I fell in love with you. The one person I can't have and the person I can't live without. Being with you is wrong, it could get us arrested, maybe even killed...But I will never regret loving you." Segregation still exists and is at it's worse, how long will their love last? RWBY AU. Lemons later. Bumblebee based. Mostly Blake PoV.
1. Prologue Part 1

***(A/N): Hey guys, so this was just a random idea I came up with for a story. This so far is just the prologue and I'm planning on making it a very long story so I hope you enjoy.***

**The Disguised Faunus**

**~ Blake ~**

It was the middle of winter and freezing outside, but she didn't care. She was inside the heated room of the book club and held a book in her lap. However, her attention was focused on what was happening outside the window in the quad.

There was a padded boxing mat nearby the fountain and there were two people getting ready for a practice match. Normally the boxing team practiced inside the gym, however the basketball team had it scheduled for them today. You would think a school like this would have more than one gym, but it was also good it didn't otherwise Blake wouldn't be able to watch matches like this and watch her crush…

This school was Beacon, a school famously known for it's focus on sports and creative arts. However, every light has it's own darkness. The war between Humans and Faunus ended over hundreds of years ago but segregation was still strongly influenced in society and in this school as well. Classes were split into all human or all faunus and the same for sports and clubs as well. There was human male or faunus male and human woman and faunus woman teams for every sport, except for some exceptions.

The boxing team only had a men's division for humans and faunus, but there was a pair of special cases. There were two girls in the boxing team; one human and one faunus, and they were the biggest rivals in the whole school. Those two girls were currently in the ring together ready to start the match.

The bell rang and the faunus charged, she made a left jab but the blonde human blocked it. She returned with a right hook forcing the faunus to duck. The faunus made an uppercut and the blonde quickly stepped back. The whole fight was fast and went on like this for a short while until the faunus landed a punch on the blonde's face.

Tension grew thick in the air and from 20 yards away and three stories up, Blake could have sworn she saw the blonde's lilac eyes turn red. The blonde yelled a loud grunt and hit the faunus with so much force that the poor girl was flung out of the ring and into the freezing water of the fountain making the bookworm's crush win the match.

Yang Xiao Long – 9, Okami Kiba – 8

That's right, Yang was Blake's crush. She was the most beautiful girl at school and had the kindest heart… If you didn't piss her off at least.

When the match ended, Yang calmed down and looked at the window Blake was looking out of. Blake panicked and quickly turned to her book trying to hide a blush, she make a quick glance out the window and saw that Yang was now nowhere in sight. Blake made a sad soft sigh and actually started to read her book this time.

There were only four members in the human book club including Blake so it was very quiet for people to read. It practically drives Blake insane. Don't get her wrong, she loves books, she's just used to having to read around her talkative roommate and childhood friend.

The door to the book club opened and Blake just assumed it was her friend here to pick her up after practice. Blake started to pack up her things and was very surprised when someone dragged a chair across the ground and sat directly in front of her… That person was Yang.

"Um, can I help you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew of any good books someone like me would like." Yang replied with a cheesy smile.

Blake got up a walked to one of the many fully stocked bookshelves that were in the room. She finally found a story about a boxer and pulled it off the shelf, then she walked back and handed the book to Yang. "I don't know what type of genre you like so I hope this will do."

"Thanks!" Yang said flashing another smile at Blake before opening the book and began reading.

Blake went back to her own seat and began to read as well. Ten minutes of silent reading passed when Yang decided to start talking again.

"So, I noticed that you-"

She was interrupted by the door opening and Blake's friend coming inside. Blake's friend was Okami Kiba, she faunus Yang just had that match with not to long ago. Now this club room was for humans only, but Okami normally just came in to drag Blake out and back to their shared dorm. However, it didn't stop humans from giving her angry glares.

It was ridiculous how society viewed these poor people. Because of it, faunus couldn't share the same room as humans with a plaque that says 'Human' outside it, have any romantic relationships with humans, or even share the same bathrooms with humans along with many other things while humans could do whatever they wanted.

Okami walked up to Blake calmly despite the angry glances she was receiving. "You ready Blake?"

"Can't you read you stupid mutt!" Someone shouted at the back of the room but Okami ignored it.

"Yeah, let's go." Blake said as she quickly got up and walked out the door.

Okami followed her in silence as they walked over to the faunus dorm building. Blake had to request to share a room with Okami and allowed it considering their past living arrangements and she was glad about it. Okami was the only person she could trust.

On their silent walk home, Blake was thinking about her crush which made her a bit depressed. She knew that even if Yang did swing that way homosexuality was greatly frowned upon… That and something else…

Before she knew it, they were back in their dorm room with the door closed and locked. Okami placed her bags in her corner of the room and laid on top of the bunk above Blake's.

"We're inside our dorm now Blake, you can take off that stupid bow now." Okami said noticing Blake still by the door.

Blake nodded and slowly took off her bow.

"I'm going to take a shower." Blake said softly not waiting for a reply.

She closed the door and silently started to cry as she saw the refection of her cat ears twitch in the mirror that was covered by a black bow all day.

Blake was a faunus and Yang was a human…even if Yang liked her back, they could never be together.

***(A/N): Yes, I created Okami and she is an OC. However, this story is going to be focused around RWBY with Okami only being someone for Blake to talk to in their dorm so Okami doesn't have any significant role. Sorry about it being short, but this is only the prologue and the chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed!***


	2. Prologue Part 2

***(A/N): Hey guys, me again! So this is part 2 of the prologue and after this will be Ruby and Weiss. I hope you guys enjoy!***

**Beauty or a Beast?**

**~ Yang ~**

It has been almost a year since she noticed her. Yang thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Ever since she laid her eyes upon the black haired beauty, Yang wouldn't stop obsessing over her no matter how hard she tried. And it all started in the library their freshman year.

…

She was trying hard to study for her first semester finals, she was stressing so bad that her head aced and her vision blurred. Her full focus was on the text book in front of her. That's when she came…

"What are you reading?"

Yang snapped her head up to see those beautiful golden eyes. She became dumbstruck and was overwhelmed by the girl in front of her. She didn't even know her mouth was open until she started choking on a fly that flew in.

"U-Um, it's my Metal Making textbook. The final for it is tomorrow and I was just studying." Yang replied after she quickly pulled herself together. "I'm Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." Blake replied with a warm smile. "You're Yang Xiao Long the boxer, right?"

"That's me!" Yang said as she cocked her thumb towards herself. "I've never seen you around before, what sport do you play?"

"I'm actually new here; my friend and I are starting next semester, my friend is also a boxer." Blake said with a kind smile before it turned sad. "Unfortunately this school doesn't offer my sport so I'm just taking classes and clubs."

Yang felt a little sad hearing that. "What sport is that?"

"…Parkor…"

"…..Soooooooooooo you're a ninja?" Yang asked jokingly which made Blake laugh. "So what class are you choosing?"

"Creative writing, I like reading books and all and I think it would be nice to write a few." Blake said gaining her smile back.

"So you're a ninja and a writer?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow making Blake laugh again.

"I guess you can say that." Blake then looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "I'm sorry but I have to go, my friend is waiting for me."

"It's cool, I totally understand." Yang said as she waved goodbye. "I think we should hang out like this again some time."

"Like wise." Blake said with a smile before turning and walking out the library.

The following day, Yang took her finals and reregistered for the next semester's classes. However, instead of applying for Metal Making, she applied for Creative Writing.

One week later, all the new boxing members came to practice and Yang got excited. She started asking all the new human males if they were friends with Blake, sadly nobody knew who she was talking about.

However, there was another girl who joined the team, but not just any girl…a faunus.

Yang wasn't racist like the rest of the team, she actually liked them. She actually experienced the bull shit they got from humans every day and admires that they actually had the strength **NOT **to do anything back. But that story is for another day…

But this faunus was different; she didn't have fangs, ears, or a tail… She had fangs, ears, **AND** a tail which caused most of the humans to pick on her right away. Her name was Okami Kiba.

That day, Yang practiced with her and got to know her a bit better. They were getting along great and Yang admired how skilled Okami was… Then everything went wrong…

Yang and Okami got on the mat for a practice match, they got over to each other's corner and waited for the bell to ring when Yang saw Blake sitting on a bench watching.

"_Now's my chance to show her how good I am!"_

The bell rang and Yang charged. Yang was so focused on impressing Blake she didn't really pay attention to what she was doing, the next thing she knew she won the match and Okami was off the mat spitting out blood.

Yang Xiao Long – 1, Okami Kiba – 0.

Soon after, Blake came rushing up to Okami and checked to see if she was okay. That was when Yang learned that Okami was Blake's 'friend' and immediately she was jealous of Okami for how close she was to Blake and Okami hated Yang for breaking three ribs and her nose… And thus the rivalry was born and is what leads us to 8 more victories and 8 defeats later.

….

Even today Yang still likes Blake and tries so hard to get her to notice her, but nothing seems to work.

Yang stayed in the club room for fifteen more minutes before she left with the book Blake gave her. She read it on her way back to the dorms and was glad she came up with that excuse to talk to Blake.

The book was about this boxer and a girl who fell in love with each other, the only problem was that they didn't know that they liked each other back. Throughout the story, they try to make the one they love notice them and think they fail without knowing that they were indeed noticed. In the end, they find out they loved each other the whole time and got married which started to make Yang jealous again…

"_If only my situation with Blake was like the situation in this story…"_

Yang arrived at her dorm to find that it was empty without her sister and roommate. Yang looked at the clock on her desk and saw it was already 7:30.

"_I guess it's already time to take those pills…"_

Yang walked over to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet, from there she pulled out a series of different prescription bottles and swallowed a pill from each of them. When she was done, she put them all away and looked in the mirror…

Yang wasn't racist against the faunus, but there were some that she hated. She hated the faunus that did this to her, she hated her parents for what they did because of it, but most of all she hated herself for letting it happen…

People always ask her, "Why are you so strong?" and she would always ignore it out of fear people will shun her again if she told the truth.

As carefully as she could, Yang parted the hair on the very top of her head revealing two tiny stumps that still had some patches or brown fur on them. They were what was left of her bear ears…

Even if Blake does notice her…how can someone possibly fall in love with an test subject?

***(A/N): So this one was a little bit longer but I think you guys are getting the point. Just two more and then onward with the story! Until next time!***


	3. Prologue Part 3

***(A/N): PART THREE EVERYBODY, JUST ONE MORE TO GO! So this is Ruby's perspective, sorry it's not that dramatic like the other two. Anyway, enjoy!***

**The Young Runner**

**~ Ruby ~**

Her heart was beating fast, timed seemed to slow, and the world around her blurred. She was the star of the track team; the fastest runner Beacon has ever seen, she even outran the faunus division and they had jack rabbits. She was born from a long line of lower class athletes, but she was an exception. She didn't do it for the glory though; she did it for the sake of feeling free.

She was nearing the finish line; she took faster and longer steps. Her breathing didn't increase in the slightest; her feeling of freedom was over. She crossed the line and came to a stop, then she turned to see her friend cross the line in second place ten seconds later.

Her friend ran up to her and doubled over trying to catch her breath, her wolf ears twitching when a brisk breeze came through. "God damnit Ruby, stop showing off and make the rest of us look bad!"

Ruby giggled at her friend's remark. "Sorry Ai, I just can't help it. I get so caught up in the moment."

Ai looked up at Ruby's silver eyes with her golden green ones. "Why the hell do you love running so much anyway? Doesn't it make you tired?"

"Nope, not at all." Ruby said as she walked towards the locker room with Ai following her shortly behind. "Just feeling my hair flow in the wind and sensing things grow smaller as you run past them relaxes me. It helps clear my mind and be aware of the things around me… It's hard to explain."

Ai nodded at Ruby's explanation. While they continued walking towards the locker room, Ai asked Ruby to come with her to the fencing match later that day.

Ai was taller than Ruby and was a wolf faunus with white hair. Ruby liked faunus knowing of Yang's past and growing up near the ghettos. Ruby liked Ai, but if there was anyone Ruby liked more it was Ai's roommate.

She shared a dorm with the infamous 'Ice Queen', Weiss Schnee. She was a beautiful girl who was born into the high class Schnees. One would think a girl like that would have many friends but surprisingly she was very anti-social with only one friend. Even more surprisingly, that one friend was Ai which shocked everyone since the Schnee's mostly use faunus labor for their company. Weiss was on the fencing team, took Theatre for class, and is in the book club.

There was something Ai didn't know about Ruby…she was in love with Weiss.

Without really thinking, Ruby agreed to go with her and she went back to her dorm to go get ready. Ruby changed out of her track suit and put on black jeans, a white shirt, and her favorite red pull over hoodie that matched her red converse.

She looked over to her desk and saw a small picture frame of her and her parents when she was five. They were standing in front of an old rundown building that Ruby it embarrassed to call 'home'. Ruby smiled softly, remembering her life back when it was simple.

Next to the picture was another frame with a picture of Ruby when she was six wearing a red cloak that was way too big on her. She was crying and was standing in front of a monument that had her family's emblem and her mother's name. Ruby felt sad thinking about her late mother.

She looked to the other side of her desk and saw yet another picture. This time Ruby was seven and wore a huge grin on her face. Next to her was a young Yang with her head wrapped. That was the day Ruby's father adopted Yang. Ruby smiled remembering that day.

But then that smile faded when Ruby's eyes drifted to a piece of paper in the middle of the desk. It was a sketch she made in her Sketch class. In the drawing was Ai chasing Ruby with Ruby way ahead of her, then there was Ruby who looked like she jumped out to a girl in front of her with her arms out. Then there was a beautiful girl who looked like she was walking but stopped and turned to see what the commotion is about to be greeted to a flying Ruby…that girl was Weiss.

Why did Ruby have to fall in love with the one person she can't have…a girl she doesn't deserve? Why couldn't her life be simple and carefree like it was all those years ago? Why did she have to fall in love and disrupt her peaceful life? Why did this all happen to her?

Ruby sat down at her desk and signed her name at the bottom of the drawing before putting it in a frame. She then got up and put it in her massager bag before grabbing it and walking out the door…

She decided to give it to Ai at the fencing match.

***(A/N): For those of you who read TMoLC, I know what you are thinking and no. Okami and Ai are not together in this story, hell Ai doesn't even like Okami and that will be explained later along with how the hell Weiss ended up with a faunus roommate.**

**For those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about; here's the scoop. I have written another RWBY fanfic, called "Trouble Maker or Love Councilor?" and it is a story that actually focuses on my OC character Okami. In the story, Okami had a childhood friend whom she fell in love with and was led to believe that same friend betrayed her… That friend was Ai.**

**So now that you are aware of that, you are welcome to check out that story as well although I am taking a break from that story to work on this one.**

**There is only one more left before the story begins, I'll see you then.***


	4. Prologue Part 4

***(A/N): THE LAST PROLOGUE! XD Just one more guys and then the main story will start, so hang in there! Please follow and favorite if you like this story so far, and leave a review if you have a question or comment. Reading reviews makes a happy Okami. :D**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. For those of you who don't know, I'm dyslexic.***

**The Lonely Heiress**

**~ Weiss ~**

She had a match later that day, but she didn't care. Practicing beforehand never really helped her anyway, besides, it was freezing outside. So she decided to spend some time in the book club.

While she was there, she grabbed a book at random and started to read. It was just a coincidence that the book was 'Romeo and Juliet'. She was reading the story nearing the end when she started feeling a bit sad.

"_I know how you feel, Juliet…"_ Weiss thought to herself. _"I have also fallen in love with a Montague."_

Weiss was the heiress of the Schnee Diamond Company. A very prestigious and wealthy company that was run by a family that was just as prestigious and wealthy. Growing up for Weiss was difficult and very stressful. Weiss knew that she would have to run the company one day and because of that she also knew she had to marry someone who was also from the "upper class" of society… That didn't mean she had to like it though.

She just wanted to be a regular girl with many friends, not some rich kid with only one friend. However, because she's rich she's able to bend the rules some like how she got her and her faunus roommate to live in the best room in the 'human' dormitory.

I bet you're wondering how she got a faunus roommate, uh? Well the previous year, two 'sisters' moved into the faunus dorms; one faunus and one human. The faunus girl was originally assigned to live with Ai but her 'sister' insisted on living with her. Since the two girls are lower class, the human had special permission to live in the faunus dorms. Ai, however, was removed from her room and was temporarily placed with Weiss since she lived alone and a room wasn't ready for Ai to move into. At first Weiss didn't like it, but over time they became friends and when the time came for Ai to move out Weiss got permission for her to stay.

If it wasn't for Ai, Weiss would have no friends. Not because she didn't like people, but because she didn't know how to interact with them. Ai has a best friend on the track team that Weiss is well acquainted with, but recently Weiss has been having some 'feelings' for this 'friend'.

Weiss looked at her watch and saw that she had an hour before her match began. She closed her book and packed her bag and walked out the building, she was near the fountain in the middle of the quad when she heard a male voice call her from behind.

Weiss sighed. "What do you want Cardin?"

The boy named Cardin walked over and leaned against the edge of the fountain.

"Ya know, Schnee. A rich, good looking girl like you really outta hook up with a strong, handsome man like me." He said with a cocky grin.

Cardin Winchester was the school's "wannabe playboy". In reality, he was a sick bully who would do whatever he can to get in some girl's pants…even by force.

"You know, that's a great idea!" Weiss said sarcastically. "Too bad your face is such a turn off and have disappointing parts."

Cardin didn't like that, he glared at her angrily. "You Bitch! How dare you say that!"

"No, how dare YOU say that you WHORE!" Weiss threw back.

Cardin was starting to make a move towards Weiss when a faunus surfaced out of the fountain.

"Hey, stop picking on me!" That girl yelled.

At that time, a Peacekeeper was nearby and heard the girl's cry. "Hey, what's going on over there!"

"Officer, he just picked her up and threw her in!" Weiss lied to the man.

The Peacekeeper escorted Cardin to the main office but before he was out of sight Cardin turned towards Weiss. "You're gonna regret doing this one day, Schnee…"

After they left, the girl got out of the fountain and Weiss saw it was the girl Ai was supposed to live with, Okami.

"Thanks for the help." Weiss said. "Aren't you cold?"

"No problem, and not really." Okami said casually. "My opponent had me pretty fired up, I guess you can say she…'put me out'."

Okami gave a jokingly smile but Weiss didn't respond. Instead, she started to walk to her match which she won with great ease.

…

Once Weiss got back to her dorm with Ai, she started to get ready to shower. Before she stepped into the bathroom, she glanced over at Ai who had a picture frame in her hands but she didn't think much of it.

When Weiss got back into the room, she saw that Ai was on the top bunk reading "The Little Red Ridding Hood". She noticed Weiss and quickly placed a bookmark in the book and quickly replaced it with another one.

"Why are you obsessing over that childish thing so much?" Weiss asked with an irritated tone.

"I don't expect you to understand." Ai said trying to drop the subject…

It didn't work. "Understand what exactly?"

"The Big Bad Wolf," Ai explained. "I don't understand why the wolf is so bad. There is always a reason why people come out 'bad'. So what is the wolf's reason?"

"Maybe it just is, it doesn't need a reason." Weiss said with a shrug.

"There is **always** a reason why people are the way they are." Ai said closing the book she was pretending to read. "I'm just saying we should take the chance to know the person before we judge them."

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean like the way you gave that Okami Kiba a chance?"

"_Some people can be such hypocrites…"_

"Hey, Okami is a different story!" Ai said in a very angry tone and threw a pillow at the heiress. "I actually knew Okami back home."

This definitely surprised the heiress. "You knew Okami before Beacon?"

"Well…I knew of her." Ai said clasping her hands behind her head and leaned back. "She was an orphan, the only one in my town and a huge push over. Always did her best to please people even if it meant they beat the crap out of her. She never stood up for herself and because of it people always trampled over her… She's a coward, one of the worst people."

"So you never really met her?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"I am the only daughter of a very wealthy and powerful family in the faunus community. I was never **allowed** to meet someone, especially an orphan." Ai then looked Weiss in the eyes. "You would know what that's like, right?"

"…_unfortunately…"_

Weiss turned her head away and towards Ai's desk, her eyes drifted downwards until they focused on a picture frame near the edge of the flat surface. She walked towards the desk and picked up the frame to get a better look.

Weiss knew that Ai wanted to be an artist and she was great at sketching, but this drawing was far beyond 'good'. There were three people in the drawing, two of them were somewhat roughly drawn and still had base lines but you were able two identify them. Ai was at the far end to the left running to the two to the right, then there was Ruby in mid air with her arms out about to tackle hug the girl in front of her…Weiss. Weiss was drawn with more gentle pencil strokes and it looked beautiful compared to the rougher drawn girls.

Weiss looked back up at Ai. "Did you draw this?"

Ai looked over and smiled. "Nah, my friend did. She gave it to me before the match, said she made it in her sketch class."

Weiss looked back down and sure enough in the right bottom corner was the name of her crush.

"_**Ruby Rose"**_

***(A/N): So yeah, more explanations and foreshadowing. Also a small reference for anyone who reads TMoLC, did any of you guys catch it? (:', Leave a review if you did! **

**Anyway, the main story will be starting after this. I just finished school earlier today so I'm going to take a few days off before I start writing again. Sorry about that, but I really need it after cramming for finals for three weeks strait. I hope to see you soon, and I check my account often so if you guys want to PM me go right ahead. I like talking to my readers and other writers. **

**I'll see you all when the story begins.***


	5. The Story Begins!

**(A/N): Hey guys! So I'm back with the first 'real' chapter to this story, YAY! I'm sorry it's not as long as I hoped it would be, I'm currently in summer school and I just literally started writing this chapter today. So if you want longer chapters, then there is going to be a longer distance between them. Anyway, here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, the story will start slow but pick up in a few chapters.***

**The Story Begins**

**~ Blake ~**

The following day started off as it normally did. Blake's alarm went off so she woke up and got dressed. She tried wake Okami who refused to do so, so she left and went to the cafeteria. Half hour later she got her usual lecture from Okami saying how it is rude to not wake up your roommate in time for breakfast. After that, Okami would go out to do her morning workout and Blake would head off to the library to read some before her shift started.

Blake worked as a librarian assistant; Blake liked it for many reasons. She had a quiet working place, she was close to books, she had access to computers, and if there was anything Blake learned in her time living off the streets with Okami it was that with whatever little money they make it would keep them alive. Of course now it's just spending money which is nice to have.

While she was working, she over heard some other students talking about their plans in town for the weekend. Beacon is very strict when it comes to the welfare of it's students. Students are required to live in the dorms and to remain on campus during the week; but on every friday like today, when classes end the gates will be open the whole weekend allowing students to have access to the outside world.

After her shift, she met back up with Okami in the cafeteria for lunch. When they finished eating, the two girls walked back to their dorm for some down time before class. Okami changed into her more casual attire which consisted of black jeans, a dark gray pullover hoodie with a black leather vest, and her sky blue scarf which matched her eyes that she wore all the time. This confused Blake since Okami never wore her casual attire until after practice, but she didn't question it.

Blake was laying on her bed reading a book when she started thinking about her crush. She couldn't understand why she fell in love with Yang of all people. Blake was a faunus, quiet, intelligent, and serious. Yang on the other hand was human, loud, shameless, and a prankster. They were pretty much opposites.

"_How on earth did I fall for her?"_

"What's on your mind?" Okami asked from her desk.

Blake looked over at Okami to see her typing in her laptop working on her "story". "What makes you think something's on my mind?"

Okami stopped and looked her in the eye before facing her laptop again and replying. "I've known you for eight years, I'm pretty sure I know when something's on your mind by now."

Blake knew this was true so she continued the conversation. "Hey, Okami?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have?"

The sound of typing had stopped and Blake looked over to see Okami completely frozen. Okami then slowly turned in her seat to face Blake with a glare and a raised eyebrow. "…Maybe…"

Blake wanted to ask her more, but she looked at her clock and saw she was running late to class.

…

Blake barely made it to class on time and sat at her usual seat in the middle of the class room. As usual, she would glance over at Yang to find her staring out the window and towards the school gates.

The lesion that day was just a lecture which Blake took notes for. Two and a half hours later, the bell rang and the whole class room was empty in one second flat. Blake sighed and pulled out a book, she didn't like loud and crowded areas so she decided to wait a while and read in peace…until she came.

Blake noticed blonde hair beyond the edges of her book and when she put it down she was face to face with Yang.

"_OH MY GOD, SHE'S HERE!"_

"Can I help you?" Blake asked calmly with a strait face as she panicked in her head.

"Actually…you can!" Yang said with a grin. "I was wondering if you would like to go into town with me tonight."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have practice?"

"Coach canceled practice today." Yang replied. "Something about him catching a cold."

"_That explains why Okami put on casual clothes…"_

Blake's eyebrow rose higher. "Why me?"

Yang shrugged. "Maybe because I want to know you better, maybe because I think you are a nice person? Does it really matter?"

Blake thought about it for a bit. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"Soooo~ it's a 'date'?" Yang asked wiggling her eyebrows to show she was kidding.

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes as she rose out of her seat. "If that's what you want to call it. Can I go get ready first?"

"Sure thing! Meet me at the gate in one hour!" Yang said with a large smile before running out the door.

Blake then started to walk back to her dorm. On her way back, she saw Okami and another wolf faunus named Ai Yukimoto in a very heated argument. Ai was yelling something about "stray mutts" being "cowards" and Okami yelling about "spoiled rich kids" being "ignorant", but Blake rushed right past and went strait for her room.

Once Blake arrived, she started searching for an outfit until she was distracted by something on Okami's desk. Okami had left her laptop open and unlocked which intrigued Blake…Okami has been working on her "story" for months and Blake has not once read it before…Blake sat down at the laptop and began to read.

"_**The person I like, is you Ai…"**_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, wait…WHAT?! 'Ai' as in Ai Yukimoto, the girl Okami was just arguing with?!"_

Blake calmed herself and started reading from the beginning this time, she felt her heartstrings get yanked and was close to tears at the end…then she realized there were other "chapters".

"_What's this?"_ Blake thought as she scrolled through the other word documents.

"_**When Life Gives You Lemons…"**_

Blake clicked on it and started reading. At first it started off okay but then towards the end…

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BRILLIANT SHIT?! WHY THE HELL IS OKAMI WRITING THIS?!"_

…Apparently in this "chapter" Blake and Yang end up in a very "heated" situation.

The door to the dorm opened and Okami walked in, but then she sensed a hostile aura and tried to walk back out…by then it was too late.

"**Okami.**" Blake said in a deep and menacing voice.

Okami slowly turned to face the cat faunus. "…Yes?"

"**What is this?**" Blake asked motioning towards the laptop.

"…My story…" Okami said in a small voice and her tail between her legs.

"**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WRITING A SEX SCEENE BETWEEN ME AND YANG?!**" Blake shouted in the wolf's face.

"WELL WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SO DAMN OBVIOUS YOU LIKE HER?!" Okami shouted back.

If there was anything else Okami was going to add on to that, then she was rudely interrupted by a K'O from Blake. With a large welt forming between her wolf ears, Blake threw Okami onto the top bunk with Okami mumbling something that sounded like, "my viewers will love it".

Blake then walked over to the laptop about to delete the "chapter" when she looked at the clock and sighed…

…She was late for an important "date".

**(A/N): To all my TMoLC fans, I thank you in supporting this story as well and hope you liked that little reference! :D**

**As for my WWDfL (What We Do for Love) fans, thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. My mini vacation is over so I will now get back to writing. **

**Please Follow/Favorite this story if you like it so far. Also, please leave a ****review****! I want to see your thoughts or comments on the story so far to see if you guys like the style or not so I can make it easier to understand. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**I'm going to try to keep the chapters in one perspective, but it might change from time to time. Also, this story will mostly focus on Blake and Yang with Weiss and Ruby being a side story kinda and Okami and Ai a side-side story, but they all tie together in some way!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time!***

**~ Okami**


	6. Let Me Know You (B: P 1)

***(A/N): I am so sorry it took me so long to update this, a bunch of shit happened and I almost got banned from the website. Anyway, here you go!**

**Let Me Know You (Bumble Bee: Part 1)**

**~Yang~**

She was waiting there patiently; it was almost an hour past the time they were supposed to meet. Yang was getting nervous now, she was standing there in in her more…attractive, attire (*cough cough* her combat clothes) and was getting some disturbing looks from guys. She let out a small sigh and turned around thinking Blake stood her up when she heard someone call out to her. Yang turned back around to see a stunning sight.

Blake was now walking up to her with a special sense of beauty. Blake was wearing black skinny jeans that matched her black vest, purple combat boots, a white sleeveless blouse with a black detached sleeve on her left arm with black ribbons wrapped around both arms, and her infamous black bow.

"_Damn, she's hot…"_

Yang's mouth hung open and she decided to close it before she caught a fly. She then smirked and spoke in a jokingly manner. "You know, I was only joking when I said this was a date."

Blake rolled her eyes but kept a small smile on her lips. "Believe it or not, these are my casual clothes. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not trying to impress."

Yang laughed out loud causing everyone around them to look at them oddly. "I was only teasing!"

"_Damnit, I wanted her to be all like 'I wore this for you'…"_

Blake went silent and Yang sighed. Yang then brought a smile on her face and spoke. "Come on, let's go eat somewhere."

…

Yang and Blake arrived at a restaurant called the White Rose Café. Yang was very surprised to find out her rival, Okami, worked there; in fact, Okami was their waiter. Okami and Blake would talk and laugh causing Yang to feel a bit left out. Finally, Yang couldn't take it anymore and blurted out what was on her mind with Okami still there.

"What is the deal between you two anyway?" Yang asked.

Okami and Blake looked at each other then back to Yang, but Yang couldn't help but notice the slight look of panic in their eyes.

"_Please don't tell me they have feelings…"_

"What do you mean?" Blake asked with a small smile that was totally fake.

"Why are you two so close to each other? I mean, Okami is a faunus and you are a human." Yang then turned to Okami and gave a slightly smug look. "You do realize that with you constantly near her makes Blake a target for bullying, right?"

"_Just leave us alone for god's sake."_

Okami's sky blue eyes narrowed as she leaned in towards Yang. "You should keep your nose out of other people's personal life you blonde bi-"

"Okami," Blake interrupted placing her hand on Okami's shoulder. "isn't it time for your shift to end?"

Okami looked at her watch and glared at Yang before turning back to Blake. "Yeah, I'll go ahead and help clean out the back and change back in my street clothes. Just give me 30 minuets and I'll meet you outside, Ok?"

"Sure, no problem." Blake said with a smile causing Okami to return one before getting back to work. Blake turned back to Yang with a serious look on her face once she knew Okami was out of ear shot.

Yang took a big gulp. _"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_."

"So… You want to know more about me, why Okami and I are so friendly?" Blake asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Yang nodded and listened to her story.

Blake sighed before she began. "My parents died eight years ago, it was a robbery gone wrong and it took both of their lives. Because of where I lived, I was sent to the nearest orphanage where I met Okami. Okami was there ever since she was born when her parents abandoned her and had to put up with being harassed by kids and treated like shit by her 'mother' for eight years…"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why did they treat her like that?"

"Our 'mother' treated her so poorly because she was different from other faunus and kids harassed her because she was a huge push over." Blake said sounding sad. "The first day I got there I chased away some older boys who nearly beat her to death, for the following six months she followed me everywhere. During those months, I've tried to run away many times but Okami always stopped me and I hated her for it. She always said ,'It's too dangerous out there!'."

"To me it sounds like she didn't want you to abandon her as well." Yang said matter-of-factly.

Blake nodded. "But then one day, some man came to the orphanage and wanted to talk to Okami and Mei, our 'mother', told me to go outside. I was wandering around the streets for an hour when those older boys found me and started to beat me. I thought I was going to die, but then someone came to save me and I couldn't see who it was before I passed out. When I woke up, Okami was carrying me on her back and running down an ally with cop sirens not too far away. I asked why she was doing this and she looked at me and said, 'If I can't stop you from running away, then at least let me come with you and in turn I'll help you escape.'."

"So you both ran away together…" Yang said feeling sorry for the two.

"Actually, we didn't." Blake said surprising Yang. "I agreed and she smiled, but as soon as she turned the corner she threw me in a garbage bin and told me to meet her in Vale before she ran in the opposite direction and into a dead end leading the cops with her. Then I did just as she said, I met her in Vale six weeks later… She stole food and begged for money so we could survive on the streets, she even found an abandoned warehouse for us for shelter. A year later, the warehouse got demolished so she got a job at a boxing gym to buy a place for us, but it wasn't enough… Then one day she snuck off and went to an amateur boxing tournament where the prize was 5,000 lein."

"Let me guess, she won?" Yang said with a smug look.

"Wrong again." Blake said with a slight chuckle. "She lost in the first round, but after that day I've never seen her train so hard for anything. Six more months later, Okami won another boxing tournament with a 10,000 lein prize. With that money she bought us a crappy apartment and was able to buy some stuff for us to live in comfort. Then a year ago, Okami went to another tournament and was scouted by Ozpin. At first she refused, but then Ozpin offered for me to come to Beacon Academy with her and we decided it was best. And that's how we got here, and why Okami and I are so close."

Yang nodded, but she sensed that somewhere in that story she told a lie or was hiding something important. Blake looked out the window and quickly turned back to Yang. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Before Yang can answer, Blake was gone and Okami soon took her spot.

"So what did she tell you?" Okami asked.

"That her parents died in a robbery and how she met you." Yang said angrily. For some reason she gets really pissed off when Okami is around. "But I feel like she lied somewhere to hide something, did she?"

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." Okami said while crossing her arms. "You're dumber than I thought if you thing I'll give you the answer."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "You're crueler then I thought, they should call you the Big Bad Wolf."

Okami shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, there is always a reason why people are 'bad'. But me and the Big Bad Wolf are different."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"The Big Bad Wolf lies and tricks people for selfish reasons." Okami said flatly. "I only do it for all the right reasons."

Yang didn't understand why Okami was telling her all of this. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because Blake is important to me…" Okami said in a soft tone before it turned angry. "And you are my biggest enemy, which is why I wanted to tell you something."

Yang gulped. "And what is that?"

Okami leaned over the table and whispered harshly in her ear. "If I find you to be a threat I won't hesitate to kill you, and if you EVER hurt her… I will personally escort you to the gates of Hell and you won't live to tell the tale."

Yang nodded in understanding as Okami sat back down in her seat. Okami then looked out the window before she cussed and ran out the door. Yang finally looked to see what was happening and ran out the door.

Blake was being attacked.

***(A/N): Well, there's big sis Okami for ya. And now you know Blake and Okami's back history. I gotta run so I hoped you guys enjoyed and see ya next time!***

**~ Okami**


	7. Let Me Know You B P2

***(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload, I'm in school again and I'm having a lot of family issues right now. Anyway, I think I'm going to alternate updates between this story and TMoLC. So that's my quick update. **

**I'll admit I had a bit of writers block before this, so if it seems odd then that's why. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!***

**Let Me Know You (Bumble Bee: Part 2)**

**~Blake~**

Blake never liked lying, no matter the circumstances. Growing up on the streets was hard on her. Yeah, she had Okami who eventually got a job, but before that it was just the two of them begging for food and picking pockets for money… Well, mostly Okami did.

When Okami met back up with Blake after their escape, she wouldn't let Blake leave the abandoned building. She practically kept Blake locked up in that place while day after day Okami would come 'home' looking like crap and a small sack of food. Blake knew that Okami cared for her and just didn't want her to me treated like she was, but being locked away in the small building was too suffocating. It wasn't until eight months of this until Okami came up with the idea of hiding her ears. This plan not only gave Blake some 'freedom', but it also was useful if Okami got in trouble with the Peacekeepers.

What are the Peacekeepers? Well, many years ago after the Faunus War, the four kings of the kingdoms came together to discuss what to do with the faunus people. The kingdom of Atlas originally wished to keep faunus as slaves once again and leave them to the mercy of their masters, the others refused and war erupted. Atlas was large and powerful meaning the others wouldn't stand a chance, therefore a truce was made. One kingdom is to rule over the others for a set time creating laws during that time and when one king dies the others elect a new one with Atlas being nominated automatically every fourth election. The Peacekeepers are to enforce the laws of the high king throughout the world while the police only control their own kingdom. Seeing as the current high king is Roman Torchwick of Atlas, you can only imagine the discrimination. Peacekeepers had a tendency to turn a blind eye to faunus in need, however, if there were any trouble they would only arrest any faunus at the scene unless another human stands up for them other wise. Just like the night Blake's parents died…

Blake's family moved to the human residence in Atlas three miles from the ghetto to open their own shop. The humans of the area hated them and acused her parent of being members of the White Fang (the faunus rebellion towards Roman's rule) and any humans who defended them were acussed of being Hunters/Huntresses (the human rebellion towards Roman's rule).Her parents were constantly being threatened and eventually, humans came to burn down their house. Blake went out to the store to get some groceries that night and when she came back she saw a mob of humans burning down her house while the Peacekeepers were keeping any faunus from interfering. That was one good thing about Blake wearing a bow…she was safe from the people who want her dead.

Blake can't stand it when people lie to her and she can tell when they are, especially when it's Okami since she will twitch somewhere. Lying to people though always made Blake feel guilty, but for a faunus caught impersonating a human could be thrown in jail at the very least. If a human finds out a faunus is impersonating a human no thing happens…but a faunus could get a death sentence… The only thing Blake could do to protect herself was lie.

As a whole Blake doesn't hate humans, only the Peacekeepers and those who were cruel to the faunus. That's why Blake left Yang back in the dinner.

Blake quickly approached the group of humans surrounding a teenage girl, and judging by the long brown rabbit ears on top of her head, Blake knew she was a faunus. The men were grabbing and pulling on the poor girl's ears causing her to physically show she was distressed. Blake was a block away from the dinner but she looked back to see Okami and Yang talking to each other.

"_She can't stop me this time."_

"Hey!" Blake yelled now much closer to the men. "Leave her alone! It isn't right to treat her this way!"

The men stopped messing with the girl and turned towards Blake. "And why not?" One man said. "It's not like this rabbit is a person."

Blake clenched her fists and glared at all of them. "Yes, SHE is! All because she doesn't look like you doesn't mean she isn't a person! She thinks and feels like the rest of us!"

"Just leave before I lose my temper, Huntress." Said the same man.

That was the last straw.

Blake walked past all of them and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Blake turned to walk back towards the dinner when the men stepped in front to block her path. "You ain't going anywhere, Huntress!"

With that, one of the men pushed the two girls back against the wall. Blake counted six men and couldn't come up with a plan on how to get rid of them. Two men grabbed the rabbit faunus' arms keeping her in place while a third started landing blows on her. Blake started to move towards the men to help her, but two more men held her down as well and another raised his arm ready to strike as he smiled and spoke.

"It's such a shame to ruin a pretty face like yours. Who knows, maybe I can put you to good use later… But I gave you a warning."

His arm wound back about to strike her and Blake shut her eyes. She saw a shadow fall on her eyelids and braced for impact, she heard the impact of skin hitting skin…but she didn't feel anything.

She opened her eyes to see a person in front of her wearing a blue pullover jacket and a leather vest. On top of the person's head was two wolf ears and poking out of the bottom of the jacket was a wolf tail.

"_Why does she always save me? It's starting to get annoying."_

Okami got in front of Blake in time and held the man's fist in her hand an inch from her face squeezing it hard causing the man to yelp in pain before pushing him to the ground.

"And that is yours." Okami said in a deadly serious tone.

"You!" The man said while glaring at her. "You'll pay for that you stupid mutt!"

Okami growled and shouted in pure rage. "**I'M A WOLF, DAMIT! I'M NOT A DOG! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT?!**"

The man jumped up and charged at Okami. She ducked avoiding a swing and made an upper cut connecting with the bottom of his chin causing him to fall back being KO'd.

"Boss!" Another man yelled causing Okami to turn towards him. "Nobody does that to our boss and gets away with it!"

The two men holding Blake let her go and charged at Okami with knifes. "Get that mutt!"

Okami clenched her right fist and clocked one man in the face knocking him to the ground. "**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!**"

The other man tried to sneak behind Okami but she quickly turned and quickly round house kicked him in the crotch.

Okami seemed to be doing well until the last three got on her without warning. Again, two men held her arms while the third landed blows but they stopped when they heard a whistle.

Everyone but Okami turned toward the sound to see Yang put one hand on her hip and brush the other through her hair and speak with a seductive smile. "Don't you boys know it's not nice to hurt a pretty girl's friend?"

The men hung their mouths open in awe and were completely distracted. Okami took advantage of the two men holding her arms and swung her legs up and kicked the third man in the chest. Yang ran up and kneed another guy in the stomach.

There was a loud siren and the last guy turned and ran with a cop car closing in on him. Blake and Yang laughed at the man's misfortune but stopped when they heard Okami's voice arguing with a much deeper one. They both turned around to see three Peacekeepers.

One was walking toward the rabbit faunus. The second one had Okami with her hands cuffed behind her back on the ground on her side, Okami said something about this being a mistake but the Peacekeeper kicked her in the chest to shut her up only to have her gasp for air. The last Peacekeeper had his gun out and just laughed at Okami's suffering.

"_Fucken bastards! Where did they even come from?!"_

Blake ran up to the Peacekeeper that kicked Okami and practically yelled in his face. "What are you doing?! Those two girls saved us!"

The Peacekeepers all stopped and looked at each other before one turned back to her. "Are you sure? You're fine if we release these animals?"

Blake nodded and said 'yes'. The Peacekeepers hesitated for a moment before two of them began to walk away, the third one tossed a small key to Blake.

"You take them off; I don't want to touch that thin anymore than I have to." He said.

Blake did as such and handed the cuffs back before he walked away as well. Blake quickly knelt down next to Okami. "Okami, are you okay?"

"Nope…feel like crap…" Okami said as she rolled over on her back. She then looked at Yang. "Was I hearing things or did I hear you call me your 'friend'?"

Yang rolled her eyes before she spoke. "I was talking about Blake."

Okami slightly smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, our scores are tied now."

Yang offered Okami a hand. "I guess you deserve that much."

Okami took her hand and got up. Okami then looked at the rabbit faunus and tilted her head. "Aren't you in my sketch class?"

The girl looked at her and nodded.

"Velvet, right?"

The girl nodded once again.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Velvet looked down and sadly nodded.

"Did they do anything else to you besides hitting?"

Velvet shook her head no.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Velvet nodded.

"Okay." Okami waited for the girl to get back on her feet and sighed when a minuet passed and Velvet hadn't moved. "Can you move anything but your head?"

She once again shook her head no.

Okami walked over to her and picked Velvet up bridal style and started to walk towards the nearest hospital that allowed faunus besides Beacon. Before she turned the corner, Okami told Blake and Yang to go back to Beacon.

…

They were almost back at the school and it had been quiet the whole way back. Things were getting awkward and Blake decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that… I just hate when large groups of people pick on a faunus like that, or at all really." Blake said while staring at her feet.

Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder causing Blake to look at her. "It's cool, I totally understand… But for that little fight back there, I think you owe me an answer to a question."

Blake giggled. "What's the question?"

Yang smiled. "Why are you so into parkor?"

Blake looked at Yang with slight disbelief. "You remember that?"

"What's the answer?" Yang asked in a jokingly manner.

"Okami taught me how." Blake said looking out into the street. "Growing up on the streets isn't really a walk in the park. You come across some bad people and you need to get the hell out of there. I never had to thanks to Okami learning how to fight, but I would still practice and it was fun. It's really the only sport I'm good at."

Blake looked back at Yang to see her nod in understanding and smiled.

"Now you can ask any questions about me!" Yang said as she cupped her hands behind her head.

Blake thought for a moment before she spoke. "I only have two."

"Shoot 'em." Yang said with a nod.

"How are you related to Ruby?" Blake asked. "And how did you get into boxing?"

Yang's expression turned dark for a moment and Blake thought she went too far, but Yang quickly came back to her normal self and answered. "They are both connected actually."

"How so?" Blake asked now intrigued.

Yang hesitated for a moment and sighed before she answered. "When I was younger, I got caught up in an incident that ended with me being rescued by the police. I was never really the same after that and it drove my parents crazy, my father thought he could 'cure' me but all he did was put me in the hospital. My father was arrested leaving me with my mother but the long stay at the hospital was too expensive and half way through my recovery she abandoned me, a week later police told me she committed suicide… My second to last week at the hospital I hear that someone wanted to adopt me and I got to meet him and Ruby the day I was released… When I was fully recovered I was hyperactive and angry at what my parents did to me. My adoptive father was a track and boxing coach; Ruby picked up track and I learned boxing, it helped with my anger and it still does."

They were three blocks from the school now, but Blake wanted to know more. "What was the 'incident'?"

"A kidnapping…"

"Did they do anything to you?"

Yang didn't meet her eyes. "…No…"

"…"

They were able to see the gates to the school, but Blake wasn't done. "What did your father do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yang said as she picked up the pace.

"But Yang-"

"I just remembered something I have to do, I'll see you later." Yang said practically running. Then she suddenly stopped and spoke before running back to the human dorms. "By the way, Ozpin said we might have a parkor course by our senior year!"

Blake stood under the gate thinking to herself. She had a feeling that Yang lied to her at one point and guessing from her reaction it was about her kidnappers. Blake was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the last thing Yang said until after she was long gone.

"…Parkor?..."

Blake's scroll went off and saw that Okami sent a message that she was going to stay the night at the hospital with Velvet and sneak out (again) tomorrow.

Blake sighed and began to walk back to her dorm where she spent the night alone.

***(A/N): And there you have the truth, a fight, and a new mystery… I wonder what Yang is hiding… (:',**

**The next chapter will be White Rose, however, I haven't decided whether to make it a long chapter with two perspectives or just make two chapters and one perspective each, so I'll let you decide! Please PM me or leave your vote in the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to favorite/follow and leave a review! I will see you guys next time!**

**~ Okami The Blue Wolf**


End file.
